


Baby Daze

by Kikiro (orphan_account)



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Original Character(s), POV First Person, POV Third Person, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-08-16
Updated: 2011-08-21
Packaged: 2017-10-22 16:25:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/240056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Kikiro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Our relationship is a secret. But with a baby on the way, maybe i don't have to live a lie anymore? Though it's going to be hard to explain how a man got preggers. NaruSasu, Mpreg, yaoi, angst, hurt/comfort</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I lean over the porcelain bowl and a colorful rainbow of my breakfast comes up fast before my tear filled eyes. I can't help but grimace at the smell of half digested foods and stomach enzymes.

Yep, that's right. I threw up. And that's not all either.

I've been having these weird mood swings like a teenage girl for a few weeks now. Thing is, I don't know why.

My name is Uchiha Sasuke. I am male. Nineteen years of age. Homosexual.

That's another thing.

My goal was once to revive my clan. But I can never see myself touching a woman. Or anyone besides the Hyuuga heiress, Hinata. Though if I even tried I would probably get castrated by Neji or hunted by Kiba.

Other than that, I don't believe I could take away that innocent air that seems too permanent around her. It would seem to alien to see her like that. To be able to know exactly what she does when she's all alone or in a dark room.

The thought sends a shiver down my spine.

I have just officially creeped my self out.

A hand on my back makes me jump out of my thoughts.

"You okay, Sasuke?"

Ah, Naruto. I was just about to get to you. "Yea, I'm fine." 'No, I'm not fine you idiot! I just threw up!'

So here's Uzumaki Naruto. Male. Nineteen years of age. Homosexual.

I hope you guessed right.

If you were thinking that we were just friends or friends with benefits then you got another thing coming.

No. We're in a relationship. Have been for the three years I've been back in Konoha. Though the idiot wants to keep it a secret cause I have a "reputation to maintain".

I am _the_ Uchiha Sasuke, thank you very much. Do you think that I really care what people think of my love life. You know, especially since I left the only home I have ever known just for power from a pedophilic snake and a sadistic medical bastard just to kill my only brother. The only person in my life that had ever loved me.

Yea, I know. I'm messed up. But you gotta give a person a chance.

"You feeling okay to be able to get home today?"

'No. I wanna stay here a puke my guts out. Yes! I wanna get home so I can rest, im starting to get a headache. Maybe I should get Sakura to look at that.' "I think I can make it." I clean up and walk out of the room that me and Naruto had shared last night and right past Sakura.

I keep on walking even though I can hear the whispered voices behind me.

"Is he going to be alright?"

"Yea… I hope so."

~

When we walk through the gate to the village, I immediately head home, Sakura must have had the same idea and also heads home. Or at least the direction of her home, which just so happens to be on the way to the Hokage tower and Hospital.

Though Naruto hesitated. Most likely wondering why I don't go to the training grounds with him or to his own home. It's not like he's ever been sick before. No. He has the Kyuubi to thank for that.

Once I cross the threshold of my apartment (I could never return to living in the living reminder of my dead clan, aka the Uchiha compound), I slump onto the door and let my head fall back with a 'thud' making my headache just the worst.

Cradling my head from the pounding of my own pulse that seemed ten times louder in my ears, I slid down the door and rested my forehead on my knees already knowing it won't help a thing.

I'm not in that position for long 'cause my stomach decides just then to reject the snack I had before just getting there. So I'm hunched over the toilet dry heaving the majority of the time spent in the bathroom this time.

When I finally stop, I take note of the other presence at the doorway.

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Hm?" I wont open my mouth lest I want to taste the vomit on my tongue.

"Are you feeling alright? Maybe you should go see Tsunade-shishou…"

I ignore her for the sake of getting this taste out of my mouth.

"Can I at least take a look to see if I can help with anything?"

Sakura moves to the side when I make my way out. I pause to look at her. Seeing the worry in the emerald eyes, I nod and make my way to my bed.

While she pokes and probes at my abdomen with her chakra I can't help but wonder at how she got into my apartment. Probably through the window, I usually keep it unlocked for the hope of being woken in the night by Naruto…

Sakura stops right bellow my navel and I look up at her with a blush dusting my cheeks due to my thoughts. She has a confused and worrisome look adorning her features.

As she probes my stomach, this time without chakra, her brows knit together and a deep frown becomes apparent.

When she stops I can't help but be worried myself. "Sakura?"

She removes her hands and looks away from my face. When she looks back she wears a sad smile, I can't help but frown.

"You should get a check up with Tsunade-sama soon, Sasuke. Some time tomorrow, maybe?"

I don't trust my voice so I only nod. 'So there is something to be worried about, ne?'

This time the smile is relieved. "Good. I don't believe we have any missions for a week so get some rest."

'Yes, mother.' "Hn."

She trails her hand through the back of her hair, probably a seduction tactic. 'Sorry ma'am. I'm taken.' Sitting on the edge of the bed I wait for her to leave. When I hear the click of the door I get up to make sure it's locked and slightly open my bedroom window.

A smirk curling my lips I forget the worry I once had and go to bed awaiting my prince to give me the kiss of life.

Yea, I'm in a good mood.


	2. Chapter 2

_This chapter is dedicated to Gigglesnoter. A belated birthday present for my birthday twin._

He jump over the buildings with practiced ease. Time and time again he made his nightly route, he could have gone blind and still made his was to his destination without a scratch.

Well if the layout of the village was the same after all.

The worry that was apparent in his frown was lost as he almost slipped from the edge of the roof he was dashing on.

You know how he could make his was to this destination without a scratch? Yeah, well that was only if his mind was focused on nothing else but getting there.

The blond ninja curse as he fell to the stone street below on his face.

What was he worrying about exactly? Over the last month or so his boyfriend has been acting off and emptying his stomach whenever he can.

He just hoped it wasn't serious and would go away soon.

Naruto picked himself up and jump to the top of the houses and made his way to Sasuke's apartment, careful of where he step.

~

He soundlessly opened the unlocked window in Sasuke's room and slid himself in. Creeping over to the bed, he listened to the even breathing from his beloved.

In the three years Sasuke has been back in Konoha, they had been dating. First it was just holding hands, though it rarely happened, and had escalated to shy kisses from him. Once they were comfortable with that, they started touching. Sasuke started make out sessions more often than he did during that time.

By then it was about a year and a half into his return. Any restrictions from the village were lifted for good behavior. They had more time alone then and from then on started the more sexual acts.

Sasuke had found out Naruto liked sucking cock. He took advantage over that fact and they usually did 69 due to Naruto pouting and saying it "wasn't fair Sasuke got his dick sucked but not him".

And it only started about two months ago when Sasuke was okay with being rimmed that he decided that he wanted sex. They had been having sex almost every night since then. Not only two weeks after wards did Sasuke start throwing up in the afternoons or right after breakfast.

Shaking his head to get rid of unwanted thoughts, Naruto slowly peel the blanket from the pale shoulder and abdomen that was twisted in the night shirt.

With the blanket out of the way, Naruto straddle one of Sasuke's thighs and start run a hand under the shirt and licking and nipping at the neck that was presented to him in the moonlight.

He twist a nipple and the body under him arch into his touch. Naruto smirk into the junction of pale neck and shoulder. He slowly applied pressure to the crotch of his subject with his knee, using both hands to play with the nipples.

Naruto slid the shirt up to bunch at Sasuke's neck. One hand moved from a nipple to rub at the exposed stomach and was soon replaced by a warm mouth, a large difference to the cool night air.

Sasuke moaned low in his throat at the pleasure running through his body. The black haze of sleep retreating replaced by a numbing warmth laying on his body.

Slowly he opened his eyes, bucking into the feeling of his erection being palmed. He hissed when a nipple was bitten.

Naruto looked up into the midnight black eyes and gave an evil smirk. He palmed Sasuke's confined erection and watched as the raven threw his head back in a loud moan.

He grind his own erection into the thigh below him. Sasuke discard his shirt onto the floor and thread his fingers through blond locks resting on his chest.

The blond kissed his way down to the pale stomach and tongue raped his belly button feeling how the grip tightened on his hair. He hum at the feeling of the clothed erection that buck into his stomach.

Sasuke released one hand from the blond head and tugged at the top of the shirt pulling it up the blond's back.

Naruto stop his ministrations to pull off the shirt and pants. He then pulled off Sasuke's night pants and boxers causing the boy to hiss. "Why do you wear clothes to bed Sasuke-kun?"

"If I didn't then you would just fuck me in my sleep, then I would kill you. And don't call me that, dobe."

"But that's the fun, teme."

"Hn."

Naruto smirked, he liked messing with Sasuke like this.

He eyed the now free erection and licked his lips at the pre-cum. Leaning down, he gave a teasing lick at the head. "mmm…"

Sasuke gasp. He wanted more. The raven laid a hand over his stomach and the other reached for an abandoned nipple. He teased himself and Naruto almost groaned at the sight. Instead he took the head of the dick in front of him in his mouth and, while watching Sasuke's reaction, swirled his tongue around it and dipped his tongue into the pooling pre-cum at the top.

Sasuke arch his back and moaned Naruto's name, panting. He found three fingers at his lips and took them into his mouth making sure to get them extra moist.

Naruto pulled his fingers from his boyfriends mouth, trailed them down the heated torso and placed them at Sasuke's entrance. He played with the tight ring of muscles, teasing the raven haired boy.

"Na…Naruto."

He smiled around the cock in his mouth taking more and pushed one finger past the clenching hole.

"Mmnh…more…"

The Kyuubi container gave a harsh suck, smirking at the sounds of plea from his love.

Bobbing his head, Naruto pushed in another finger and scissor them loosening the muscles.

Sasuke had his eyes squeezed shut in pleasure. He was so close, just a little more…

Naruto release the flesh from his mouth, pulled out the fingers in his boyfriends ass. He spit in his palm and stroked himself sighing at the pleasure. He leaned over Sasuke's spread legs, aligning his cock with the clenching hole.

"Naru…"

He kissed the raven and pushed in.

Letting Sasuke get used to the feeling, their tongues battled not caring of a victor before they broke for air.

"Move, dobe."

And he did. Slow at first, but with the pleasure taking over his mind he quickly sped up with Sasuke meeting thrust for thrust.

With the end of their erotic dance approaching, Naruto pried open Sasuke's mouth to muffle the scream of ecstasy and to taste the sweetness that was him, which strangely tasted like tea.

Sasuke cried out into the moist cavern and nearly bit Naruto's tongue off when he pulled back, white lights playing before his eyes, his body press impossibly close to Naruto's. The blond kept hitting that spot riding the orgasm out giving pain to the pleasure.

Naruto release his seed into the raven not stopping 'til every last drop was milked out.

Collapsing onto his dark-haired counterpart, Naruto rolled to the side getting them both away from the unimaginable heat.

With his eyes closing and sealing shut the blue orbs until daylight, Naruto was just on the edge of sleep…

…When he received a slap on the stomach, shooting his eyes wide and searching the room for danger to be met with twin pits of black.

"What, what is it?"

"You think that you can really go to sleep?"

"… Yea… Isn't that what we usually do? Just go to sleep after a round?" he asked, confused.

"… Well… Yea, but…"

"Then let me go to sleep."

"No! Don't go to sleep!"

"Why the hell not?"

"I'm horny…"

"…"

"One more round?"

"… If it means I can get some sleep then, okay."

Sasuke smiled. He always got what he wanted.

"But you have to suck me off. I'm too tired."

Of course, it was an eye for an eye. If Sasuke wanted sex, Naruto would have to get blown.

Smirking, Sasuke slid down the length of Naruto and coming face to, well, 'head' actually, he fisted the limp cock watching it grow to full length getting harder in his hand. He thumb fuck the slit shortly giving lubrication to the heated flesh. Slowing down his hand, he drag his tongue along the thick vein at the bottom, closing his eyes at the sensation of pulsing beneath the slick muscle.

All the while Naruto fist the sheets in pure bliss. Head pushed back and mouth wide open in a silent scream when the tongue came into contact with his skin.

The raven lap at the head of the weeping cock, engulfing the length and pulling it back out of the warm heat that was his mouth, only to suck at the side of the pulsing mass.

"S-Sasuke, mmh." His mind blanking at the sensation that was teeth dragging over his dick.

He decided that was enough teasing. Pulling his weight to kiss at Naruto's lips, he placed himself on the blond's thighs. Looking down, he spit on the engorged organ for more lubrication before lifting up and placing the length at his ass. Reaching around, he guided Naruto into him for the second time that night.

He seated himself on Naruto's pelvis loving the way he filled him so much more in this position. He loved it. Wiggling his hips, he smirked when he heard Naruto gasp at the movement.

Oh, how much he could tease him.

 **TBC…**

 _Yes, they have sex soooo much that they don't need lube and only the minimal prep. lol Yep, that's a lemon and a half. Don't kill me! Baby Daze will be back to Sasuke's point of view next chapter. This will not be a regular thing._

 _Reviews make me update faster!_


	3. Chapter 3

The sound of running water. Clanging of pans, and cursing reached my ears as I finally came to.

Opening my eyes, I search the room for the warmth that should have been next to me until I woke up.

Judging by the length and position of the shadows that were made by the sun filtering through the window blinds, I would guess that it was late morning. Some time around noon, maybe?

… I usually don't sleep this late…

I start to move out of the bed but a sharp pain shoots up my back. I bet you know what it is.

That pain you get when you wake up from a night of hot butt sex.

But damn was it worth it. I felt like some animal in heat last night.

… Don't ask me how I know what that feels like…

Though I will tell you that when a female weasel goes into heat, that if she doesn't get any then she will die… Oh, how much I wish Itachi was a girl…

Stop thinking perverted thoughts. It's called word play. Think about it.

If Itachi was a girl I could have just given her a potion from Orochimaru and sit back and watch the destruction. The perfect torture; refusal of sex.

I'm evil.

… Or was it a ferret?

A string of curses pulls me out my musings.

Cautiously, I pick myself up off the mattress and limp into the kitchen.

I walk around the corner and greeted with an amazing sight.

Naruto is actually cooking. What's more is that it's not ramen. No, it's pancakes and eggs… lots of pancakes and eggs…

"Oh, Sasuke, your up."

"How much are you going to eat?"

He looks to the plate of towering pancakes with eggs in-between every other one.

"I think that'll be enough." A triumphant smile blossoms onto his face.

The brilliance of that smile spreads to me and I feel my lips curl up the ends.

Until I look down realizing he's naked.

"Why are you naked?"

Blue orbs roam over my body. "I could ask you the same thing, sexy." Blond brows wiggle suggestively.

I roll my eyes and keep his approaching body from my view. Though I can't keep the blush creeping over my cheeks.

He suddenly stops in his stalk over to me, eyes never leaving my nether regions, though I wouldn't really know 'cause I'm looking away.

"You've gotten fatter, S'uke."

My smile drops and the blush disappears. 'Way to ruin the mood, dobe.' I still look down at my stomach for conformation of this anyway.

Lo, and behold. There is fat on my stomach that wasn't there a month ago or ever before.

Then I remember something.

"But I've been throwing up. Shit loads. Every day."

"For a few months, yea. But not your whole life."

Oh. Yea. That's right. The human body will store fat when not on a schedule of sorts for nutrition deposits. In other words; the less you eat, the less you work out or do physical activities, the fatter you'll get.

But that doesn't add up.

Though I haven't been eating right, I still work out as much as I usually do. So I should be loosing weight; not gaining.

"Maybe you should go see Tsunade-baa-chan. She might know what's going on with you." he said before taking several gulps of the milk right from the gallon jug earning a scowl to cross my face.

He pulled his lips away from the crumpling jug with a gasping pant. When did he pull it out anyway? When I was doing a self evaluation of my diet and exercise?

… Most likely…

I smirk at the milk mustache on his upper lip. Sneaking over to him, I grab the back of his head and pull his face to mine to lick at the mess. An arm snakes around my waist.

Jolting from beside Naruto, I run from the kitchen. Pounding foot falls trail behind me.

I run into the living room and around the couch sitting in the middle before the dobe figures it out and stops, making me stop. Stealthily moving side to side daring me to go around one more time, I'm grinning like an idiot it's just so fun.

Naruto flys over the back of the furniture and I make a run for other side of the room, hiding behind the arm chair during his disorientation.

"Come out, come out wherever you are S'uke-chan."

Its so quiet that I know that he can hear my breathing.

The chair jostles with a hissed curse. "Father-fucker. That hurt."

Heart beating at my ribcage, I jump out from my hiding spot and run for the bedroom.

I'm not successful.

Naruto springs up behind me and pins me to the seat of the couch. My face in the cushion and his body pressing against mine from his stomach up. I feel him move, his face pressing in between my shoulder blades and groans.

"'Father-fucker'?"

"What?"

"'Father-fucker'…"

"What about it?"

I shake my head into the cushion. "Nothing."

He nuzzles my back and sighs. "Come on. Lets get ready to see Tsunade-baa-chan." Raising off me, he smacks my ass.

I groan and raise my butt into the air, face pushing into the couch more with my chest and my arms limp by my side.

"I could have sworn you had enough last night!" There was what sounded like a giggle, then, "C'mon. Let's get ready to go."

I moan a "no" into the soft surface under my body.

I feel his weight shift off the cushion behind me. Hands on my shoulders pull my limp body up. Now on my knees, Naruto maneuvers me to be carried bridal style to the bedroom.

He then throws me - literally, throws me - onto the bed. I wouldn't be surprised that with my added weight, the box spring or frame would bend or crack at the momentum of my fall.

No. I just bounce a few times and lay there. Like I was dead. Like nothing mattered anymore.

I'm a moody bitch, I know. But what do you expect? I just found out that I've gained weight - when theoretically, I should be loosing weight - and now I have to go to the hospital. No, not hospital. The Hokage. You only really go to her for something that could be terminal…

Oh, god.

Terminal?

Like… Cancer or something?

I wouldn't doubt I had AIDS due to unprotected sex, but Cancer?

"I don't think you have Cancer, Sasuke. Your hair hasn't been falling out."

Now I'm becoming like Naruto, saying my thoughts out loud. Great.

"If I didn't know better I would have guessed you were pregnant." he laughed shaking his head.

Being me, all I did was smirk and shake my head.

"Stop worrying, it'll be fine. You'll be fine. I'm sure it's just a bug or something."

Yeah. A bug.

 **TBC...**

 _That thing about the box spring or frame breaking and everything, that just came out on its own. (lol S'uke-chan's calling himself fat) Though I can't take it out. It will just sit there. It belongs there. If it wasn't there, then I wouldn't be able to get this out as late as I did. Be happy that you got it... Now I just have to figure out how I'm going to end this story and if I want to make a second.._


End file.
